Just My Luck
by Jennifeerr
Summary: Bella is a senior in college and lives with her best friend Rosalie. They meet new people and enjoy their time. Everything starts working out for them. Until some events change everything. All Human!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight! **

**Okay well this is the preface. This is a new story! I know I started Just my luck already but I wanted to try it again… Maybe this version will be better =) If your read my chapters of the old version, you will see that they are almost the same! I will make a blog just like I've done for **_**Returning to Forks!**_**. Well I hope you will like this all human story about our favorite Twilight characters… There will be some new characters as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preface:<strong>

My life was finally close to peaceful and perfect. But now I'm doubting if I will ever see the people I love again.

I was being hunted down. All I could do is run through the forest. Trying hard not to trip or fall and the most important thing not trying to get caught by my pursuers.

I could hear their footsteps on the forest floor. I pushed myself to run harder. Trying to find a place to hide.

Why oh why did I ran into the forest? It wasn't the smartest thing to do now I think about it.

I was out of breath and exhausted. But I forced my feet to move.

One of my foot caught on a tree trunk. I got up but halfway when I somehow ended up on the ground again. Something or someone held me in place. Breathe tickled against my ear. My own breath hitched.

"Gotcha. You thought you could run away? That was very stupid Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An All Human story well this is just the beginning! Stay tuned for the next chapter.! I will post the link to the blog soon! **

**Please review! Shall I write more? Or do you guys say: just quit! =)**


	2. Chapter 01: Going Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight! **

**Okay I re-wrote the first chapter! Hope you like it! In the Author Note at the end of the chapter you can find how old the characters are. My second Fanfic and First All Human!  
><strong> 

**Chapter one: We're back**

Bella POV

I stared out of the car window. The forest was one green blur. My brother loves to drive fast. What freaks me out sometimes. But you get used to it and I know that getting him to slow down isn't an easy task. So I just try my hardest to ignore it. Otherwise I have to listen to him whine about how slow we are going and that a snail was faster than us. I sighed. You would think as the son of a police chief he would stick to the speed limit.

His girlfriend, also my best friend, Rosalie is just as bad as him. Sometimes I think I'm going to die when I drive with one of them. I couldn't wait to see her. Unfortunately I haven't seen her more than twice this summer. She went to Texas to see her family and went to Spain with them. Lucky girl! I would love to see Europe. She is the best roommate I could ask for. The only thing I have a problem with is that she is dating my brother. Okay, it's not a big deal that they are dating. I know they are meant to be together. I love them both but I really don't want to know what they are doing with each other. To see them make out is bad enough. But to hear and see the other stuff... no thank you. I shuddered at the thought.

The four hour drive with Emmett is tiring but also a lot of fun. He would sing along with all the songs and if he doesn't know the words he will make something up. It is hilarious.

Finally my senior year starts in a week! The fun, strange and probably annoying thing is that Emmett is in his senior year as well. He is one year older than me but is taking his time to graduate. I'm relieved that he is majoring in a different subject than me. Otherwise I would be stuck with him all day.

Emmett wanted to be work in the construction business and I want to be a writer. So I was majoring in English.

Muse was blasting through the car. Emmett was singing on the top of his longs and drummed with his hands on the steering wheel on the beat to the beat of '_Time is running out_'.

He looked up at me with a wide grin plastered on his face. I smiled widely in return.

"We should go to a concert of them! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah, that would be great Em! We can look on their site if they are touring?"

"Yeah! Thanks Bells." he pumped one fist up in the air.

I couldn't help but laugh at my crazy brother. He's just a really _big _kid at heart. Sometimes it is annoying but mostly it was just fun to watch. You never get bored when Em is around.

I yawned and rested my head back against the headrest. The lack of sleep I had last night was taking its toll on me. I was just too excited to go back and see my friends. I really like to spend time with my parents but I don't want to live under their rove anymore. I'm ready to move out after I finished college.

"I think I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll wake you up when we make a stop or something." He turned the volume of the radio down a bit.

"Thanks Em!"

I reached behind me to grabbed my pillow and propped it against my window. I rested my head on it and closed my eyes.

I felt somebody shake me. Couldn't they just leave me alone? They can't see I am asleep. _Urgh_

"Bells, wake up."

"Leave me alone" I grumbled as I tried to push the hands that were shaking me away.

"I told you that you shouldn't wake her up like that." A awful familiar female voice said. I could swear it was Rose. But that couldn't be because she will arrive in 2 days.

"You know better Em. You of all people should know. I even know and I never lived with her. I made the mistake ones to wake her up like that when she slept at our house. Her wraths aren't very pleasant." Another voice replied.

Why couldn't they just shut up! They obviously know not to disturb me but they are still talking.

"I know how to wake her up gently without her freaking out!" The female said in a smug tone. _Yeah right. I like to see that…. Wait no I don't I just want to sleep._

"I would like to see you try." Emmett huffed. I heard a soft thud. "Babe, what was that for?'

"For you not believing me."

It was finally quiet and I drifted back asleep. The next thing I felt was a soft finger stroking my face.

"Wake up, sunshine. It's time to rise and shine!"

"Go away, Rose!" I heard a chuckle. Why is she doing this to me… Wait what did I say? Rose… Rosalie is here?

I opened my eyes and stared in two ocean blue ones. She giggled. She stepped out of the car. Her blond hair danced in the wind.

"Oh my god Rose! What are you doing here?" I flung myself at her. "I thought you would arrive later this week!"

"And miss our annual first-night-movie-night-night? I don't think so!" she hugged me back.

I looked over her shoulder and saw another blond with blue eyes.

"JASPER!" I shrieked and ran to him.

"Nice to see you too Bells!" He laughed. He pulled me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Seriously why are you already here?" I pulled away and looked and both at them. "Not that I'm not trilled!"

"Well the big oaf over there wanted to surprise you." Jasper pointed at Emmett. Emmett just grinned back at him not minding the nickname Jasper used.

"So Surprise!" Rosalie beamed. I looked around me. I saw that we were on a parking lot at a gas station. "We are going to ride with you to campus!"

"But we aren't at the airport! How did you get here?"

"Well you guys picked us up. But you were fast asleep so you didn't notice and we let you sleep." She brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me!" I pouted.

"We let you sleep because those two" she pointed at Jasper and Emmett. "Were too scared to wake you and Emmett told us that you didn't sleep much last night. So you needed it." She shrugged.

"Now she's awake we can get some food?" Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie and pulled her along to the food counter inside the gas station.

Jasper and I rolled are eyes and followed them. We all got something to eat and drink. We walked back to Emmett's massive Jeep. Jasper sat in the passenger seat. While Rose and I sat in the backseat talking about our summer.

After another hour and a half we finally arrived on campus. The boys helped us with our bags.

"Don't forget to check those tour dates Bells!" Emmett said as he walked out of the door.

"No Em! I won't forget."

He gave me the thumps up and walked with Jasper to their own dorm so they could unpack themselves.

"What tour dates?" Rosalie said in a curious tone.

"Oh we want to go to the concert of Muse! You can come if you like!"

"Oh that would be awesome! I really love them. So if you can get tickets let me know!" She started bouncing up and down. I just giggled.

"Did you know that we are getting a new roommate? Samantha dropped out"

I stared at her. "No way! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad she's gone! She really irritated me." I nodded. I knew what she meant. Samantha was very sloppy and one of the sluttiest girls on campus. Rosalie and I really couldn't get along with her. I couldn't hide my smile.

"I hope the new girl doesn't treat us as maids. When is she moving in?"

"Tomorrow morning." _So we probably can't sleep in.. great._

We went to our own room to unpack. When I was done I walked to the kitchen and started dinner. Dinner was almost done when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Smells good Bells!" Emmett barged in the room with Jasper on his heels.

"Yeah it really does Bella! Man I missed your cooking!" I giggled.

"I'm glad you like it, although you tasted nothing! Now can one of you set the table and the other wake up Rose?"

"Yes ma'am!" they brought a hand to their forehead and saluted. I chuckled and shook my head.

After 5 minutes I saw Emmett sneak inside Rosalie's room. A couple seconds later we heard Rosalie yell at him.

"EMMETT CHARLES SWAN!" she shouted angrily. "Never do that ever again."

"How do you think he'd wake her?" Jasper whispered. I shrugged

"Probably by jumping on her bed or something."

Rosalie walked out of her room with Emmett on her heels.

"Rosie I'm sorry!" she turned around and glared at him.

"Emmett, shut up" she walked to the dining room table and winked at me. Oh I loved it when she did this to Emmett. I know it's probably mean, but hey he is still my brother. Sometimes I like to see him suffer a little bit. Nothing wrong with that right?

Dinner was always a fun event. We talked animatedly, laughed and joke around. Because I cooked and Jasper set the table, Rosalie and Emmett had dishwashing duty. Jasper and I sat down on the sofa and watched the show. My brother and his sister could argue about everything. Even washing the dishes. It was mostly Emmett's fault.

The boy left to go back to their dorm at nine.

We changed into our PJ's and sat down on the couch.

"Movie time?" Rose asked. I nodded. "I'll make some popcorn. You can pick a movie."

With that she walked to the kitchen and I went to our pile of DVD's. We first watched 'The Duchess' with Keira Knightly and after that we watched 'The Hangover'.

Rosalie stretched and got up when the credits came on the screen. She stifled a yawn.

"I think I'm going to bed." she pulled me in a hug and kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams Bells."

"Sweet dreams Rose!" I fought a yawn when I turned off the TV and DVD player. I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed.

When I woke up the next morning a delicious smell hung in the air. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I saw Rosalie making France toast.

"Yummy! Smells delicious!" she smiled at me and handed me a plate.

"I thought you would liked some!"

After we ate our breakfast we washed the dishes. We were interrupted by a knock. I looked on the clock. Ten o'clock. Who could that be? Not the boys obviously. They never come out of bed before 12 o'clock when they have no classes.

I opened the door and saw a small pixie like girl with jet black hair and grey eyes. She held out her hand.

"Hey! I'm Alice. I'm your new roommate." She bounced on her place. I shook her hand. Rosalie came to stand be behind me.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Rosalie. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly as she shook Rose's hand.

"Oh I can tell we're going to be great friends." I smiled at her. I hope we could be great friends. That would make everything a lot easier.

"Let me show you your room so you can unpack."

"Oh what a cute room!" she beamed when she walked in.

"I'm glad you like it." Rosalie said.

"The closet is a little bit small." She laughed "I'm going to get my stuff."

Alice walked to the front door.

"Oh and my brother is helping me with my stuff. So if a stranger walks in here with green eyes it's him!"

"Okay Alice. Do you more need help with something?" I offered.

"Oh no I'm fine, thank you Bella." With that she was gone.

"Hey Bells I'm going to see if the boy are all unpacked be right back!" G_reat now I was alone._

After a couple of minutes late a polite velvet voice startled me.

"Hey I'm Alice's brother, can you show me her room?"

I turned around and froze in place. In the doorway stood a most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His shirt hugged his muscular body and his wild bronze hair was mesmerizing. His eyes were the most beautiful emerald color. I was lost in them. I didn't even realize I was staring at him until he cleared his throat. I blushed. _How embarrassing. Way the go Bella._

I sighed. I couldn't say anything. So I nodded and led him to her room.

He put two boxes on the bed and turned around. He extended his hand. When I touched it I felt a jolt of electricity shot through my arm. His eyes were wide when I looked up at them. He seemed a little bit confused and startled. Did he feel that too? He took a deep breath and smiled a crooked grin. I felt my face heat up a little.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella" I smiled shyly at him and let go of his hand. I already missed his warm touch. _What is wrong with me? Is this normal?_

**A/N: so I hope you liked this chapter! What did you think?**

**I will re-write the other chapters as well! Hope you like the first one!**

**Do you have any questions don't hesitate to ask them! Ohh and I love to know what you think of the story so far! **

**How old are they?****  
>Bella is 21, Emmett is 22.<br>Rosalie and Jasper are also 21.  
>Alice is 20 and Edward 22. <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 02: Roommates

**So here is chapter two…. Fast isn't it? Well I re-wrote the chapters at the same time! So when I finished posting them it won't be 3 chapters a day. Maybe if I have a lot of inspiration posting chapter won't take so long! I promise I will try to have a chapter up every week! The blogsite isn't up yet Sorry about that! I will let you guys know when it is up!**

**Here is the first Edward POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight! I wish.. *Sigh***

**Chapter two: Roommates**

Edward POV

Road trip with my sister. Not my favorite activity. My sister is a force of nature. How somebody so tiny can be so energetic and irritating is beyond me.

I looked at my parents who were standing on the driveway. My dad was pulling my mother into his side. Whispering quietly to her. She was on the verge of tears.

"Oh mom please don't cry. Thanksgiving will be here in no time." Alice threw her arms around our mother. Mom pulled her in a tide hug. I walked towards them and wrapped my arms around them.

"Mom it will be fine." She hugged me fiercely. "Mom we really have to go now. Otherwise we will be late and Alice still has to move into her dorm."

"I'm going to miss you sweethearts. Call when you arrive." She kissed my cheek and let go of me. Dad patted my back and pulled Alice in a quick hug.

"Be safe kids." He smiled.

Alice and I stepped in my car. I started the engine and drove away. I looked in my review mirror. Mom was clinging to dad while he stroke her hair. I think Alice saw it too. She had a sad look on her face. That was rare for her.

"Poor mom, I wish she didn't get so sad." She frowned.

"I hate it when she cries. But we have to go to college to Al."

"I know, but still. Why did I transfer to this college again?"

"Because they have a better designer program?"

"Oh yeah that's right! I can't wait to start." She began to rattle about her designs and stuff. _Why did I answer her question? Because it makes her happy._ I sighed.

After awhile I turned on the music.

"So are you excited to meet your new roommates?" I asked her. She began to bounced up and down in her seat.

"Of course! I talked to one girl, her name is Rosalie. She said the other girls name is Bella. I can't wait to meet them. I know we're going to be great friends" she smiled.

Alice had always '_known_' stuff since we were kids. I have learned to never bet against her. Because you will lose it. It took me a few years and a lot of lost bets to finally figure out that you really need to listen to her.

"How about you _Eddie?_" She looked innocently at me.

"Alice don't call me Eddie. I hate it." I scowled at her. "I know Emmett and Jasper already. I had some classes with them last year. Their roommate graduated so they asked me to take his room." I shrugged.

"Nice of them. At least you know somebody when you start your classes again. I know nobody."

"Well you know me and you got your roommates."

"Yeah, I know but you're my brother and what if they don't like me?"

"What happened to '_I know we're going to be great friends?_' Well I know they going to love you Ali. Just don't worry about it. Be yourself." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled a little.

"I'm just scared." She whispered. I looked at her and saw she was looking at her hands in her lap. One of her fingers was tracing the scar that was on her hand.

I knew she wasn't talking about people who wouldn't like her anymore when I saw that. I stopped the car. Thank god nobody was driving behind me. I put the car in park and held Alice's face in my hands. She looked me in my eyes. Her grey eyes turned glassy.

"Ali, I won't let anything happen to you. You know that right?"

She nodded and threw her hands around my neck hugging me tidily against her tiny body. She began to sob. I whispered soothing things to her. I promised her over and over again that nothing will happen to her, that I would be there to protect her.

After awhile her sobbing turned to sniffing.

"Thanks Edward I needed that." She smiled a small sad smile.

"I'll always be there for you little sis." I smiled at her.

"Okay enough sadness for a couple of weeks! Let's get going! I have to move in today!" I was happy to see her bouncing again.

After another two hours we finally arrived at campus.

"So I'm going to check were my room is! Can you stay here? I will be back soon."

"Okay Alice." I chuckled. "I will text Jasper and Emmett in the meantime."

She gave me a hug and walked into her building. While I began to text Emmett.

_**I'm here. I'm going to help my sister with her stuff and then I meet you at your dorm? – Edward**_

I was just putting my phone in my pocket when I got a text.

_**Alright man, I see you later. And don't you mean OUR dorm ahah ;) – Emmett **_

After 15 minutes Alice returned. She smiled brightly at me before she began to command me what to do.

"You grab those boxes and I will take this. I'm in apartment 506. I have to take care of some things before I can start following classes!"

I grabbed the boxes and made my way up. When I arrived the door was open.  
>I walked through the door and saw a girl with long brown hair in the kitchen area. She jumped a little when I spoke.<p>

When she turned around, my breath hitched she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She has that natural beauty. Her cheeks had a faint pink blush on them. I looked in her eyes and was trapped in their depth.

After a minute I realized I was staring at her. I cleared my throat. She sighed and nodded. She led me to Alice's room. I put the boxes that I was carrying on the bed and extended my hand to her.

When our hands touched something that felt like electricity went through it. The intensity of it startled me. I smiled at her when I looked at her. I couldn't help but wonder if she felt that too when she blushed again.

"I am Edward"

"Bella" _Beautiful in Italian it suits her very well. _I thought. She smiled at me and let my hand go. I wanted to grab her hand in mine again. I wanted to feel her warmth again, it was like I missed it. _Hold on… Miss her warmth? _

Before one of us could say something Alice stormed in with the rest of her stuff. The rest would be shipped and will arrive tomorrow.

"Well I see you met my brother." She smiled. "Thanks for helping me Eddie!"

"Well I'm going to unpack myself and don't call me Eddie, Alice!" I grunted before I smiled at Bella. "Well I was nice meeting you Bella."

"Yeah, you too" she said quietly with a small smile on her lips. Alice gave me a quick hug before I walked through the door.

When I was all settled I walked to the living room. Emmett had his arms around a blond girl with piercing blue eyes. She looked a lot like Jasper. Jasper sat on the armchair watching a football game.

"Hey Edward." Emmett's voice boomed through the room. "I want you to meet my girl. Edward Rosalie, Rosalie Edward." He gestured between us. She stood up and shook my hand.

_Wait wasn't Alice roommates with a Rosalie?_

"Nice too meet you." She said.

"You too. Hey are you maybe roommates with a girl named Alice?" I asked.

She sat down next to Emmett again while I went to sit on the other couch.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, just curious. She my sister."

"Oh" she was deep in thought.

"What?" I raised a eyebrow.

"You don't really look like each other at all." She shrugged. "And she is really all over the place. You're… not."

"She can really be a handful. But you get used to it." I grinned. "Oh I will warn you though. She is loves shopping. When I mean love, I mean going crazy when she doesn't shop at least three times a week."

"Really!" she looked stunned and then began to clap her hands. "Finally somebody to shop with! My other roommate Bella hates shopping. It's a miracle when I get her to go with me. Most of the time I have to beg. But anyways I think I will go and see if Bella and Alice want to have a girl night!"

She stood up and kissed Emmett passionately. I looked at Jasper who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Em, Rose, _please _don't do that when I'm in the same room! It's bad enough that my best friend in dating my sister!"

I chuckled. That earned me a glare from Jasper. Rosalie sighed.

"See you later guys!" when she walked passed Jasper she ruffled his hair.

When the game was finished Emmett suggested to watch a couple of movies.

His phone went off when the end credits of the third movie glide over the screen.

"Hey baby!" "Baby calm down. What's wrong?" "Shit! We will be there in a couple of minutes"

He shut his phone and looked with a panicked eyes at Jasper.

"What's wrong?" he jumped of the couch.

"Bella. She had a _nightmare_ again." I looked between them. What the hell is going on here?

"Shit! Do you think she will remember?" he panicked.

**A/N:**

**Well they are friend how is that? Did you expect that? I guess you saw that one coming. But do you know what will happen next? Wait and see!**

**Please leave a review! It would make my day! And if you have any critique I would be glad to hear it so I can work on my writing =)**

**Now I have a question for you! Which Character do you like the most at the moment in this story? I Totally love Rosalie on this point!**

**Another question! Do you want more POV's? or only Bella or only Edward or maybe you want a chapter through the eyes of Rosalie or Emmett? Let me know and I will try to do it haha!**

**Don't forget to check out my other story **_**Returning to Forks**_**. It's a post breaking dawn fanfic.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =D**


	4. Chapter 03: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: The storyline is an original…. Characters are based on the characters of the twilight saga.**

**Chapter three: Nightmares**

EdwardPOV:

_Previously:_

_His phone went off when the end credits of the third movie glide over the screen._

_"Hey baby!" "Baby calm down. What's wrong?" "Shit! We will be there in a couple of minutes"_

_He shut his phone and looked with a panicked eyes at Jasper._

_"What's wrong?" he jumped of the couch._

_"Bella. She had a nightmare again." I looked between them. What the hell is going on here?_

_"Shit! Do you think she will remember?" he panicked._

**EdwardPOV:  
><strong>

Before I knew it Emmett and Jasper ran out of the room. I quickly followed them.

"What's going on?" I yelled after them.

"We tell you later!" Emmett yelled back at me.

The door was open when we arrived. Emmett stormed through it and went straight to Bella. She was curled up into a ball, tears were running down her face. Emmett scooped her in his arms and held her close.

"Shh… Bella everything is alright. It was just a dream. " He whispered soothingly at her. One of his hands was stroking her hair and one hand made little circles on her back.

"I-i-it felt s-o-o familiar and real." She sobbed.

"Nothing will hurt you little sis." He looked over her to Rosalie and Jasper. They had a sad look on their face. Alice just sat there looking a little bit shocked.

When I looked back at Bella I really wanted to do _something _for her, but I had no clue of what I could do for her. I felt so helpless. I wanted to hold her, sooth her, make her feel save. I don't know where it came from. But I was so drawn to Bella.

After 5 minutes Bella's sobbing grew more silent. She was still clinging on Emmett. Rosalie stood up and walked to her.

"Do you want some water, sweetie?" Bella slowly looked up at her and nodded.

Rosalie disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thanks Rose." She said in a little voice. She looked so fragile. She took little sips. The room was quiet. After awhile Jasper broke it.

"What was your dream about Bells?" he asked hesitantly.

"I-I was being followed through the forest back home… a-a-and that person got me and It was like I was 4 years old a-a-and…. A-a-and.." She began to sob uncontrollably again.

Emmett looked at Rosalie and Jasper again with a meaningful look.

"Bells.." he said quietly. "I need to talk to Rose and Jazz for a minute." He tried to move her from his lap. Bella began to panic.

"No please don't go." She half yelled.

"Bells, Alice and Edward will stay with you." She thought about it and nodded slowly.

"Okay.." she sniffed and let go of him. He stood up and walked out of the apartment with Jasper and Rosalie on his heels.

"Can.. Can you two sit with me _please_." She said after a while. I nodded and stood up. Alice did the same.

We sat next her to her each on a side, no one talked. After a couple of minutes I felt somebody lean against my shoulder. I felt the same electric current run through my body. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips.

"I'm going go to my room I be right back." Alice said while she stood up and left the room. I felt Bella nod.

"I'm sorry for keeping you guys up all night."

"Don't feel sorry. Everybody can get I nightmare."

"Yeah I know. But when I have nightmares my family and friends are going crazy. I really don't get it sometimes. Rose always calls Em and Jazz. I don't really see why because I'm fine now?" Her voice was still a little shaky and unsure.

"Are you sure your fine Bella? You're not sounding like it."

"Well okay I don't feel fine. But not as bad as earlier."

"Well good." She looked at me questionably. "That you're feeling better."

"Oh yeah" she said. She was quiet for awhile. I looked at her. She looked deep in thought. "Uhm… maybe this sounds weird but could… could you hold me? I feel really safe when you close to me. "

I looked at her. _Was she serious? She just said the things I wanted to do just a couple minutes ago._

"Sorry never mind I get if you're not comfortable with it." She started to ramble. I cut her off by pulling her into my arms. She sighed. She looked exhausted. Without thinking about it I began to play with her hair. She fitted perfectly in my arms. Like she meant to be there. I felt so right to have her in them.

She felt so familiar. Like I known her forever.

I wondered where the rest was staying. I think they been gone for 10 minutes now.

When I looked back at Bella she was asleep. _God she is beautiful. _I don't know when I fell asleep with her in my arms. After a while I felt someone put.. a blanket? Over us. I also heard faint whispers.

**BellaPOV**

Last night was a hazy blur. I have no idea what really happened. I only know that I had a nightmare and Rosalie flipped. Then out of nowhere Emmett was there with Jasper and Edward.

I frozen when I felt something tighten around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up. Edwards face was peaceful in his sleep. A small smile played on his lips. _How did I get here? _Memories of our conversation came back to me. Well if you can call it a conversation. I felt my face heating up. I relax a bit in his hold. I laid my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes again. A content sigh left my lips. I snuggled closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up again by some movement next to me. I opened my eyes and stared in two beautiful emeralds.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Maybe" I giggled as looked at his hair.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair is all over the place. It looks funny." I laughed again.

"Well your hair isn't any better. Just like a haystack." I stopped laughing and tried to stand up to check my hair. _I probably look like weird._

"Where are you going?"

"To make my hair less haistacky." I shrugged. _Haistaky is that even a word? _I shook my head.

"Okay. Well good luck with that." He smiled. "Well I think I will go back to my dorm. I think Emmett is in Rosalie's room and Jasper is already back at the dorm. So I see you later?"

I smiled. "Okay see you later and thanks for staying. I know you don't really know me. But I feel like I know you forever than one day. It's kind of weird."

I laughed and blushed when my brain caught up with my mouth. _Shit! I'm really sounding weird. Way the go Bella. You really make good impression around him He will think you are crazy!_ I would have slapped myself if he wasn't in the same room.

"No problem Bella." He walked to the front door. "And I feel the same way." With that he was out of the door.

I walked to the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror I was shocked that he didn't laugh at me. I looked ridiculous.

After 10 minutes of trying to make my hair more presentable I gave up and stepped in the shower. The hot water loosened my muscles. I washed my hair and body. After a couple minutes rapped myself in a towel and went into the hall and walked to my room. When I rounded the corner I walked straight in to Emmett. I felt myself fall. But Emmett quickly caught me.

When he looked at me he turned quickly around again.

"Ahw Bells, please go get dressed in something more than a towel. You never know who you're going to walk into! For example your brother!"

"God Emmett don't be such a baby. It's not like you never seen me naked before!"

"We were little! Please get dressed!"

"Yeah because you asked so _nicely._ And by the way this is my dorm! So if I want to walk around in just a towel than I can and will do that." I huffed and walked to my room.

I quickly got dressed. There was a knock on my door when I was drying my hair.

"Come in."

"Heey Bella! We wanted to go grab some lunch with the boys wanna come?" Alice asked in a cheery voice. After our girls night Alice has become a very good friend. I don't know what it is with the Cullen's but it's like I know them really good.

"Lunch? I haven't got any breakfast yet. What time is it?"

"It's 1 o'clock." _Wow well… I hadn't expected that_. "Well are you coming?"

"Okay. I'll be right there." I pulled my hair in a ponytail and walked to my friends.

In the dinner we laughed about silly stories. Emmett loved to tell about my klutz-stories. I hated it. But I just let him do it because the more I try to stop him, the more he's going to say.

Every once and a while my eyes found Edward's. Sometimes I smiled and sometimes I blushed or do bought.

Our food arrived. I hadn't paid attention to what Alice had ordered. I looked at her in shock. I heard Edward chuckle. Alice had almost as much food as Emmett on her plate. And believe me. Emmett eats _a lot! _

"Don't let yourself get fooled by her appearance Bella. She can eat like as much as an army."

"Well I just like to eat. Nothing wrong with that!" Alice huffed.

"You say it sister. Now I have somebody to eat with." He raised his fist towards Alice. She giggled as she touched it with hers.

"So are you guys ready to start this semester?" Rose asked.

"I can't wait till thanksgiving though. Mom would be less a nerve wreck when she will see us." Alice replied.

"Why is she a nerve wreck?" Emmett asked and earned a smack on the back of his back from Rose. "Babe why?"

"You can't asked stuff like that Emmett!" she huffed.

"Well some stuff happened a while ago. It's just hard for her to see us go." Alice said.

I looked at Edward. He was looking at Alice. He had a sad and worried look on his face.

_I wonder what happened to them._

**And that was another chapter! Still haven't worked on the blog site in these couple of hours/minutes/seconds! But I will!**

**Well did you like it? What would have happened to Alice? And what is it with those nightmares Bella keeps having? If you stay tuned and keep reading the following chapters you will find out! **


	5. Chapter 04: Work

**Chapter four in my I-re-write-and-upload-them-chapters. Ahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight! I wish.. *Sigh***

**Chapter Four: Work**

_Previously:_

_Bella POV_

_"Don't let yourself get fooled by her appearance Bella. She can eat like as much as an army."_

_"Well I just like to eat. Nothing wrong with that!" Alice huffed._

_"You say it sister. Now I have somebody to eat with." He raised his fist towards Alice. She giggled as she touched it with hers._

_"So are you guys ready to start this semester?" Rose asked._

_"I can't wait till thanksgiving though. Mom would be less a nerve wreck when she will see us." Alice replied._

_"Why is she a nerve wreck?" Emmett asked and earned a smack on the back of his back from Rose. "Babe why?"_

_"You can't asked stuff like that Emmett!" she huffed._

_"Well some stuff happened a while ago. It's just hard for her to see us go." Alice said._

_I looked at Edward. He was looking at Alice. He had a sad and worried look on his face._

_I wonder what happened to them._

**Bella POV**

The last week before classes started went by in a flash. The four of us got to know Alice and Edward better. They told us about their parents and hobbies and stuff like that. They fitted in our little 'family' so well. It's strange that we only know each other a week. I mean I know them a week. But it feels like years.

I also learned that Edward was already friends with Jazz and Em. Why they never mentioned him was beyond me. They seem very close.

My nightmares stayed away. So none of the boys burst through the front door with worried faces.

I don't understand why but every time I see Edward, I want him to hold me again. I felt so safe in his arms and I just met him that day. _That can't be normal, right?_ I sighed and looked at my alarm clock. 8 am. _Great._

I stretched and threw the blankets off of me. I hurried through my morning ritual and walked to the notebook that laid on the kitchen counter, and wrote a letter to my sleeping girls.

_Hey Rose & Aly,_

_I can't make dinner tonight. Sorry! I have my first day at T&W!  
>Hopefully Newton won't be there this year. But I have a feeling that won't happen…. sigh. <em>

_Oh maybe you can eat at the café! If Newton is there I need some pep talk or something! I'm glad that Angela is back this year!_

_Well Good luck today! And see you guys later!_

_Love ya!_

_Bella! _

I put it with a magnet on the fridge and made my way to campus. This was a ritual of Rose and mine, to leave notes on the fridge.

The classes I had today were uneventful. Every professor explained what we would do this semester. They will probably repeat that a couple times this week.

I was now walking to a diner close to campus so I could meet up with Angela.

Angela sat in a corner booth. I quickly walked to it.

"Hey Ange!"

"Hey Bella" she stood up and hugged me. I returned the hug and smiled at her when she let go of me.

"Ready to go back to work?" I asked her.

"A little. I loved my vacation… but I missed work a little bit. Mostly the people I work with." She laughed.

"I only missed you. But work…." I laughed with her. "Nope…"

"Awh.. I missed you too Bella!" She smiled. _I'm really lucky I have her._ I thought.

They waiter made his way to our table and took our orders. After a couple of minutes our order was already done.

"Wow that was fast. Never knew they could make that within minutes." She said.

"Well I'm not complaining." I smiled. "So what did you do this summer?"

"Ben and I went to my house for a week, after that a week at his parents and after that we went to San Francisco. It was so much fun. I will show you some pictures next time I see you." She talked animatedly about all the details. But when she started to use her arms and hand to explain things I saw a beautiful ring on her finger.

"Ange! What's that?" I took her hand in mine. The ring was silver with a blue heart shaped diamond.

"Well was getting to that part." Her eyes began to twinkle. "So he asked my dad for my hand when we were at my parents house. I think that's so sweet. I didn't get why he was so nervous on the way. But I guess I know it now! Anyway, he proposed in San Francisco, in the Golden gate park!"

"Congratulations Angela!, the ring is really beautiful!" I stood up and gave her a hug. "I knew you two are right for each other."

"It was the engagement ring that belonged to his mother. It's really prefect!" She beamed.

We ate our lunch and just talked about nothing in particular.

"So, Are you ready to see Mike again?" she grinned.

"Are you kidding me? I will never be ready to see him. He is the only one I didn't miss. He's a pain in the ass. I was hoping he wouldn't return this year."

She laughed. "Unfortunately he's back."

We walked to Café _'Thunderbird & Whale'_.

When we walked in we were greeted by the owner of _T&W_, Seth. He and his sister Leah inherited it when their father Harry, whom died from a heart attack. Their mother Sue couldn't bare to sell the café/diner, but she couldn't run it either. There were too many memories here. That's why Seth and Leah took over. They run it for a year and a half now.

Harry was one of my dad's best friends. They knew each other from high school. Harry and Sue moved when Leah was 4 and Seth 2. That's how I got a job here.

I looked around. Mike wasn't here yet. I sighed in relief.

"Hey Angela and Bella, how are you?"

"I'm great." I smiled at him. He pulled me and then Angela in a hug.

"Never been better." Angela replied.

"I can see that. You glowing." He smiled. "Did Ben _finally _pop the question?"

"Yes." She squealed and showed him her ring. She told him all about the proposal.

"Well congratulations Ange! It was about time don't you think?" he squeezed her in a bear hug. He wasn't as big as Emmett but he sure gave bear hugs just like him.

The door opened. Mike walked in. I think he was going for a macho-like-walk. But it looked really weird.

I looked at Angela. She rolled her eyes and stifled a chuckle. She clearly saw it too.

"Hey guys, how is it going? Looking good ladies." He winked at us.

I suppressed a shudder. Angela had a annoyed look on her face.

"Hey Mike, everything is fine." Seth answered. He knew we didn't want to talk to him. "You can have kitchen duty today."

He smirked at Mike. He knew how much Mike hated kitchen duty. _Oh he is so evil! I love it._ I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

"Bella want to help me? I know you like to cook!" he asked in a hopeful tone. I quickly looked at Seth. He winked at me.

"Sorry Mike, Tyler will help you. Bella and Angela will be covering the tables today."

Mike mumbled something before he walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks Seth!" I said when Mike was out of earshot.

"Anytime. Unfortunately I can't fire him for asking you on a date and we really need him right now. Otherwise he would be gone. Leah can't stand him. She is always looking for a reason to fire him but she can't find it." He chuckled. "Well ladies can you make the dining area ready? I'm going to check the bar."

"Okay Seth." Angela and I said at the same time.

"Creeps. Always answering at the same time at moment like these." He laughed as he walked to the bar. Angela looked at me and burst into laughter. I couldn't help but to join her. He always said that when Ange and me did something at the same time.

We were done at four thirty with setting up the tables. Costumers slowly entered. Lauren assigned them their tables. She could be a great host if she wouldn't flirt with every male she liked. She didn't care if the girlfriend was with them.

I looked at the bar and saw Seth explaining things to the new girl Jessica. She was a friend of Lauren. So that could be fun. _Yeah right. I can't stand Lauren and she can't obviously can't stand me either._

Around 5 pm Lauren came up to me.

"Your brother and his friends are at table 5. They requested you." She huffed and walked away.

I quickly made my way to their table. I was a little disappointed that Edward and Alice weren't there.

"Hey guys! Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hey Bells, I want a Coke." Emmett answered.

"Me too." Jasper said.

"I want a Orange jus." Rosalie smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right back!" I make my way to the bar and poured the drinks in glasses and walked back again.

"Here you go." I said while I placed their drinks on the table. "Do you guys want to order?"

"No, we're waiting on Alice and Edward." Jasper smiled. "I think they will be here soon."

I smiled a little at that news. They were coming.

"Ahw, Jazz can't we order something small? I'm starving!" Emmett frowned and earned a smack against the back of his head from Rose.

"You're always hungry Emmett." She hissed. "Just wait."

"Okay Rosie." He looked defeated. I couldn't to laugh at his expression.

"So whipped." Jasper chuckled. But stopped when Rose and Emmett glared at him. He also earned a smack against his head from his lovely sister.

"Okay, I will come back when they're here." I chuckled.

I made my round past my tables and served the costumers their food and drinks. I walked pass Emmett's table again and saw that Edward and Alice weren't there yet. So I went to Angela.

"Isn't Emmett hungry?" she asked.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well normally he makes you run to the kitchen." She chuckled.

"Nope, he wanted to order, but Rose smacked him." I laughed.

"Yeah I saw that. Why does he have to wait?"

"Our new roommate and Emmett & Jasper's new roommate will be joining them soon."

"Oh, you told me about them on the phone last week." I nodded.

"I will introduce you later, okay? Is Ben coming tonight?"

"No" she frowned. "He had to work late."

"Okay. Then I will congratulate him another time!"

I heard the door open and close again. I looked up and saw Edward and Alice walk in. Lauren walked towards them. _This can't go well_.

"Ange, I'm going to save Alice and Edward from a flirting Lauren."

She looked towards them. "Wow is that Edward?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me he's hot!" she whispered.

"Because I forgot?" It came out as a question. We looked at them again. Lauren was all over Edward. Alice had a disgusted expression on her face. Lauren better keep her hands to herself. _Wow where did that came from?_

"Go save him!" Angela pushed me towards the entry. I rushed to it.

"Hey Bella!' Alice pulled me in a hug and whispered. "Please make her go away!"

"Do you have reservations?" Lauren asked in a, I suppose, seducing voice?

I nodded at Alice and looked at Edward. He had a frown on his beautiful face. I wanted to make it go away.

"I will take them to their table Lauren." I said sweetly at her. She glared at me.

"Hey Edward" I smiled at him and pulled him in a hug. When I looked at his face, he seemed stunned. After a few seconds he returned the hug and smiled his crooked smile at me. _I loved that smile._

When I let go of him our hand touched. That eclectic current ran through my body again.

"Bella I can bring them. So you can make your rounds pass your tables." Lauren sounded annoyed. _Good._

"I have to do take an order from one table." I smiled.

"Go do that. We don't want to keep our customers waiting." She said in a sickening sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"The table were their going is that table. Are you guys coming?"

Edward and Alice chuckled at Laurens stunned expression.

"She's awful." Alice exclaimed when we were at the table.

"Is she talking about bitch number 01?" Rose asked. I nodded. "She is pretty irritating! It took her almost a year to stop chasing Emmett.'

"She has her eyes set on Edward now." I said with a small laugh.

"Good luck man!" Emmett boomed. Everyone except for Edward burst out laughing. He frowned again. "Now they are _finally_ here. Can we order please dearest sister of mine."

I rolled my eyes at him. I took their orders and walked to the kitchen. I hoped I could get the order to Tyler. But when I entered the kitchen he was busy with something else. _Shoot._ That means I have to go to Mike.

"Hey Mike here is the order for table 5." I handed it to him.

"It will be done in 15 a 20 minutes." He smiled a creepy smile at me. I couldn't stop the shudder this time.

I was about to walk out of the kitchen when he called after me.

"Bella, would you like to get a drink after work?" _couldn't he understand a simple no?_

"No Mike. I can't."

"Maybe another time then." _Always hopeful._

"I doubt it." I muttered under my breath.

The rest of my shift went quickly. Mike tried to set a date for our "_date_". How many times can you reject one person.

I changed out of my working clothes and made my way to my brother and friends.

"My shift is over!" I sat next to Rose. I looked at Jasper who was staring at a smiling Alice. I don't get why they just don't go on a date. They obviously like each other.

"Maybe we can go to the movies?" Alice bounced up and down on her seat.

Of course Jasper agreed immediately. Everyone else agreed.

"I'm going to say bye to everyone see you outside?" they nodded.

I quickly said my goodbyes to everyone.

When I got outside only Edward was standing there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I was getting my jacket because I forgot it inside. When I came back they were gone. A few second later I get a text from Alice, that said they were going ahead and that I had to wait for you and that she would see us at the cinema. Not that I minded to wait for you…"

I frowned. "Well that's… rude." I was secretly grateful and wanted to kiss and hug Alice. But I wasn't going to say that to him. I tried to hide my smile.

"I know but hey, I got to ride with you instead of a bouncing pixie." He smiled at me. he took my hand and led me to his car.

"That's true! Better than an annoying big oaf of a brother as well." I grinned.

The tingling sensation went through my body again. I looked behind me and saw Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. I get why Lauren is glaring at me but Jessica? She is like a sheep following Lauren everywhere.

Edward let go of my hand and opened my door for me. I already missed his hand in mine. It felt so right.

"Thanks." I said in a shy tone and blushed. _Damn blush_! Nobody ever did something like that for me. _I could get used to it._

He made his way around the car and sat behind the wheel.

The ride to the cinema was about 20 minutes. Halfway Edward took my hand in his and it stayed there for the rest of the way. We glanced at each other and when we saw the other looking we looked away. We played this little game the whole ride. Both of us had small smiles on our lips.

There was weird feeling in my stomach. Not a bad weird. It was definitely a good feeling. I only got it when I was near… Edward!

_Oh god.. __I like him!_

**A/N:  
>Hoped you like the chapter… Well The next chapter will me freshly written! I promise it will be uploaded within a week. If you're lucky and liking the story I try to post it before Friday!<strong>

**Don't forget to review! (A) I would love to know your opinion and suggestions! **


	6. Chapter 05: F U N

**Thank you for following my story! Sometimes I can't believe where people come from! I'm a Dutch girl and people from all over the world read my stories… it is crazy haha! Well thank you for reading both of my stories! Okay so I have no internet at the moment in the new house! So that sucks so I'm glad I have my phone and my lovely internship! Otherwise I couldn't update or see anything at all…. So that means no television either! Thank god I have DVDs and other things! Okay well enough of the talking!**

**Have fun reading an AlicePOV! Will she be bouncy in her head too? Well I have no idea yet! So I'm going to start writing! hhaha**

**Disclaimer: you know what has to come here don't you? I don't own any twilight related things!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: F U N<strong>

_Previously:_

_Bella POV_

_Edward let go of my hand and opened my door for me. I already missed his hand in mine. It felt so right._

_"Thanks." I said in a shy tone and blushed. __Damn blush__! Nobody ever did something like that for me. __I could get used to it._

_He made his way around the car and sat behind the wheel._

_The ride to the cinema was about 20 minutes. Halfway Edward took my hand in his and it stayed there for the rest of the way. We glanced at each other and when we saw the other looking we looked away. We played this little game the whole ride. Both of us had small smiles on our lips._

_There was weird feeling in my stomach. Not a bad weird. It was definitely a good feeling. I only got it when I was near… Edward!_

_Oh god.. __I like him!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Edward went inside to get his jacket. I'm so glad that he forgot it! Now my little plan can be executed! I know and feel that it's going to work! So that is a good sign!

"Okay people let's go!" I said grabbing Rosalie's hand.

"Wait little pixie! We need to wait for Bells and Eddie!" Emmett looked towards the café.

"We will never fit in one car!"

"My Jeep is big enough for all of us!" _Shoot he is right._

"But Edward and I came in a different car! So shall we go ahead? Bella can ride with Edward? They won't mind. Really"

"Oh come on Em! Let's go, she is right. And now we can pick a movie!" Rosalie winked at me after she said that to Emmett.

She tugged me forward towards Emmett's Jeep and whispered at me.

"You want to get Bella and Edward together, aren't you?" I simply nodded. "Well they are perfect for each other. But if he'll hurt her..."

"You will make him feel sorry for it? Well I am going to kick his ass if he will hurt her!"

"It's good that we are on the same page." We giggled.

Emmett unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat with Rosalie next to him. And Jasper next to me! This is perfect! Jasper sat down and smiled. I swear I could melt on the spot. I smiled back at him.

"What was that about? You know you it is not polite to whisper when you are with more people!" Jasper whispered in my ear. I tried not to shiver. "Care to share?"

"My dear Jasper, first you are now whispering to me. Second, girls can have secrets and we don't share them with boy." I could almost hear him think. I giggled softly. "It's not about you, you know. You will know when you see it."

He shook his head. A smile played on his lips.

The ride to the cinema was short. When we stood before the list with movies that played tonight the arguing began almost immediately.

"I want to go to '_The Avengers!' _" Emmett almost yelled.

"I would like to see '_The Help' _" I said.

"No way, that is a girl movie!" Emmett replied.

"I think Bella would agree with me." We looked at each other.

"Bella will agree to what?" Speaking of the devil.

"Seeing '_The Help'_."

"Oh is it still playing? I would love to see that one. I read the book, it is a good book."

"Okay what are the other choices?" Edward asked. "We have to pick a movie that everyone wants to see, right?"

"There are apparently two votes for '_The Help_', one vote for '_The Avengers_' and Rose and I haven't picked one yet." Jasper looked at the list again.

"Well I read _'The Hungergames' _I think even the guys could like this one! It's got romance for us girls and some action for the guy."

"Well if that's so I agree with Rosalie." Edward said. "What about you guys?"

"Fine with me! I saw the trailer last week. It seems fun." I smiled. "Well let's buy the tickets and some drinks & Popcorn!"

When everything was paid for we went to watch the movie. It was awesome! I definitely going to ask Rose is I can borrow those books!

"Well what shall we do now?" Bella asked.

"We could just listen to music and chill at the dorm?" Emmett suggested.

Everybody agreed and walked to the cars. Of course I insisted that Bella would ride with Edward.

Jasper began to whisper in my ear again.

"I think I know what you two are doing."

* * *

><p><strong>UnknowPOV<strong>

I saw her walk with her friends. She looked so happy. Too happy if you ask me. Her friend look familiar. Like I have seen them before. Well this should be fun.

I watched as she stepped in a car. I would love to get my hands on her again. This time I will have help. For now I will only watch her. I want to get to know her schedule. I want to know what she is doing day and night and with which people she talks and socializes with. This little group won't know what hit them.

She won't know what hit her. I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Baby, we have watched your pet enough for a night. Isn't it time to get your hands on me? They will be here tomorrow and the day after that."

"I don't want to lose them out of my sight none of those girls. I need to find a good pattern."

"They can't hide from you. You can always send someone."

"I like how you think babe."

She really gets me. But she is not enough. I love to play this game and I will play it and win this time around.

"Let's go to our hotel. We can plan what to do next."

* * *

><p><strong>RosaliePOV<strong>

Sometimes I got a feeling that I am being watched. Like someone is staring at your back you can feel it. Or if someone is just staring at you face. You feel something that will pull your face right at the person that is looking at you.

I have that feeling right now and I can't find anyone that is watching me. Strange… it's probably my imagination.

I stepped into the car. I looked at the Silver Volvo behind us. Bella and Edward were smiling at something. She looked truly happy. I'm so happy for her. I know she is in love with him and he is in love with her. They only don't know it themselves. He is so good for her I never have seen her so relaxed after she had a nightmare. Most of the time she would stay up all night. She didn't dare to sleep and dream about it again. Edward has a calming effect on her. He is really good for her. But if he ruins it in any way, how good of a friend he is to me, he will be sorry.

Well Alice and I will push them in the right direction. Just a little help wouldn't harm them.

Speaking of Alice. I know she is very attracted to my brother. What is it with our little group and dating siblings of our friends. Well that would mean that Alice will be my sister one day to.

I wonder what kind of children they would get? Overly bouncy or to relaxed? One way or the other it would be fun. But let's get them dating first.

maybe you would wonder if I will be bother that one of my best friends, yes Alice is already one of my best friends, is dating my twin brother? The answer is no. There will be certain thing I wouldn't want to know or see. But I will be happy for them. It just means that talking about sex would be out of the question I guess none of us girls wants to know what their brother does.

The night went by in a flash. That happens when you have fun. Alice went to take a shower. Bella came in my room to talk for a little bit.

"Well what is it with you and Edward?" I asked after Alice said she was going to sleep. I will fill her in tomorrow.

Bella blushed. "Nothing. We are just friends."

"It doesn't look like it. You look so happy when you are with him."

"Uhmm…" she looked to the window.

"Ahw Bells, come on. I am not stupid. I know you for so long. You are my best friend, please!"

I was about to give her the puppy eyes look that she could not refuse.

"Okay, Rose don't start that look. I know what you are trying to do! You are making me feel guilty and that doesn't work so you try that look."

"Is it working?"

She smiled at me. "A little."

"Well spill!"

"I really like him." She started to get up. I grabbed her wrist before she could run. I raised an eyebrow. Does she think that is enough?

"Okay… I feel really save with him. The night I had a nightmare and he was holding me…"

"He was holding you! Since when do you let strangers hold you?"

"Could you let me finish? I was going to tell you but…"

"Oh you are such a bitch sometimes! Why don't you use that on Lauren of that other girl?"

"Well I actually did that to Lauren tonight when Alice and Edward walked in and she was all over him. I really wanted to drag her away. I was so jealous of her. With no reason at all. How stupid is that? But anyways I don't know I needed to be held by someone and I just asked. And before I known it I was asleep and woke up in his arms. How did that blanket get over us?"

"I laid it over you two love birds. Nobody wanted to wake you up. You were finally sleeping and you looked so peaceful. You never look like that when you have a nightmare. Emmett didn't like it at first. But we convinced him that it would be alright. He was jus acting like a big brother for a change."

"Haha I still don't get what you see in my brother. Thanks by the way. For everything you do for me and everybody around us."

"Well he can be a big oaf but he has another side as well. Only you don't see it. Not all the time anyway. You know you are like a sister to me and you are my best friend! I will do everything to protect you and make you feel save. I do that for the ones I love."

"I love you too Rosie!" She gave me a hug that could give Emmett a run for his money.

"Wanna sleep here? We could talk a little bit more? And have a sleepover like with did in the old times? We could even braid each other's hair."

"That sounds nice. Shouldn't we ask Alice as well? And no hair braiding!"

"I just want to have a Bella-Rosalie night. We haven't had that in a long time."

Bella and I got under the covers. And talked about a lot of fun memories we had together.

* * *

><p><strong>UnknowPOV<strong>

I know I promised her that I wouldn't watch them tonight. I know she tends to get jealous when I play this game. But I could not help it. This girl was my price. The one thing I want. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Tadaa that was the new chapter. Now I want to write more! Damn…**  
><strong>Well Do you know that song from Gotye and Kimbra? No… go listen to it! It's a song that will stay in your head. I love that song.! Somebody that I used to know!<strong>

**I made the blog but I have to post more things on it. Because I have no internet at home I can't photoshop pictures and stuff. So that will be up soon!**

**I have another question for you! What is your favorite thing to do with your friends?  
>mine is watching a move or do something like lasergaming!<strong>

**Have a nice weekend if I don't post a new chapter in one of my stories!**


	7. Chapter 06: The Same

**Okay I want to dedicate this chapter to NannaRahRah because of the first RevieW! Thank you very much!**

**Well I have more inspiration for this story at the moment then for Returning to forks. And because I still don't have internet I have to do something else then surfing the web. That's why I wrote another chapter! I hope you like it as much as I like to write it!**

**Disclaimer: you know what has to come here don't you? I don't own any twilight related things! **

**Chapter Six: The Same**

_Previously:_

_UnknownPOV_

_I know I promised her that I wouldn't watch them tonight. I know she tends to get jealous when I play this game. But I could not help it. This girl was my price. The one thing I want._

**EmmettPOV**

I never would have thought that I would like '_The Hungergames_' movie. It was awesome I liked that Peeta. The evening was really nice. Just hanging out and do nothing. Unfortunately the girls kicked us out because they wanted to you to bed. Even my Rosie didn't want me to stay.

We boys could make it without them for an evening. The last weeks we only did things it would be nice to have a guy's night. Well midnight.

"Lets play a videogame." I suggested

"Which one?"

"Well Jazz I like to finally kick your ass in Halo!"

"Good luck with that! It never happened before, so why now?"

"Oh I like to see this. Normally I don't like videogames but this will be worth it." Edward sat down next to me on the couch.

"Bring it on Hale."

I killed Jasper ten times. He killed my twenty-five times. The son of a bitch. Why is he so good at this game? I like this game. But if he will beat me at it all the time the appeal to it will drop.

"Damn it Jasper. You kicked my ass again. What is it with you and this kind of games?"

"I am just good a strategies and I know your tactics. You always do the same Em. Try to think of something new and surprise me."

"Next time I will play with Bella. Speaking of Bella, Edward can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Okay I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow!" Jasper slapped Edward on the shoulder when he walked past him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He looked a little bit nerves. This is going to be good!

"I want to talk about my sister. What are your intensions with my Bells?"

"My intensions regarding to Bella? Why do you want to know?"

"I know you like her. And I am fine with that. Really Edward! She is a great and sweet girl."

"I know that." He looked me in the eye. "I really like her Em."

"You know nobody will be good enough for my little sister. But I think you are really close to being good enough. I have known you for a couple of years now. And it is a miracle that you two never met before. I just wanted to say that I'm okay with it if you would date my sister. I know you like her more. I think you love her. Even if you don't know it yourself."

"Thanks Emmett." He smiled. He was deep in thought. Probably because I said he loves her. Maybe I shouldn't have said it. Nah, my sister is happy when she is with him. I never have seen her like that.

"Yeah, well don't think you will get it easy! I'm still her big brother and will tease you guys. Just so you know. And I'm not the hardest Swan you will meet. Wait till you meet Charlie!"

I am going to watch that one. Charlie can be awkward sometimes. Imagine when he has to talk to his daughter's boyfriend. That talk would be epic.

"I am going to hit the sack! See you late bro." With that I let him be in his own world for awhile.

**EdwardPOV**

That little talk with Emmett really got me thinking. I really liked Bella. But did I love her? I have just known her for a week. Maybe time doesn't matter and you just know it and feel it.

Could I live without her? Just thinking about it hurts. Does it mean I love her? Probably. How can I be certain? Time will show us I guess.

I was nearly sleeping when I heard a frantic Emmett on the phone telling someone to calm down. I know what was happening. Bella had a nightmare, again. I rushed out of bed and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I ran through the living room and out of the door. With the guys on my heals. Emmett was still on the phon. He was more panicked than last time.

I ran to the girls dorm. They already unlocked the door.

"Where is she?"

"She is in her room! She won't wake up!" Alice had tears in her eyes.

I hurried to Bella's room. Rosalie was trying to wake her but it didn't work. She looked at me. Tears were running down her face.

"Does this happen often?" I said. My eyes were on my Bella. A layer of sweat was covering her face. She was tossing vividly in her bed.

"No! We always manage to wake her up! But she isn't waking up! Why isn't she waking up?"

"Rosie come here." Emmett held his arms towards her. She ran in them without a word. He held her close while she cried. "Please try to wake her Edward! Come on Rosalie you don't have to see her like this. You always see her like this."

He tugged her out of the room. Bella was now screaming.

"No please go away. Leave me alone! Can I please go home?"

She sounded so desperate and so afraid. I had to do something. I tried to shake her. It didn't help at all.

"Please Bella calm down. It will be fine. It is just a dream!" I repeated it over and over again. I don't know after how long, but her screaming finally quieted down.

"Edward please help me!" She was still dreaming. But she somehow knew I was there. Tears began to run silently over her beautiful face. What in earth could she be dreaming? She wasn't trashing around her bed anymore. I decided that I would lie next to her. Hold her. Maybe it would help just like last time. The first time I tried to hold her she began to panic again she tried to defend herself by trying to slap me.

"Ssst my Bella, calm down. It is just me Edward."

After another half an hour she finally calmed down. Once in a while someone came to check if everything was different. This time Emmett came to take a look.

"How is she?"

"She is finally calming down. When she is completely relaxed I will come to the living room. This isn't healthy. We have to do something about it."

Emmett nodded and walked silently out of the room.

I laid there next to her till she finally stopped stirring and looked completely relaxed. I tried to pry her hands of me. She had a death grip on my shirt. When I managed to get out of her hold a made sure she didn't wake up.

I walked into the living room. Alice was in squeezed between Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett sat in front of her. She was still crying.

"Alice…" I started. She cut me off.

"I know what it wrong with her. It's sounding so familiar. Only she was a lot younger. It isn't right at all. She doesn't remember."

"What happened?" I looked at Emmett. He had a sad and furious expression on his face.

"She was six years old when it happened. She was at kindergarten when is happened she was so small. She started talking about a friend. My parents thought he was her imaginary friend. A lot of kids have them when they are her age. Forks was a small town everybody knows everyone. That's how it works… " He was quiet for a moment.

"She started talking about this Mark a lot. She said he was like mom and dad only younger. My parents never thought anything of it. After four months my parents came to school to pick her up. But she wasn't there. They went inside trying to get something out of the teacher. But she saw nothing. Nobody had seen this Mark. Nobody ever heard of him. Nobody had seen a stranger around the school. My dad started to look for her with almost the whole population of Forks and La Push. They searched the woods, the roads, everything… but they couldn't find her. I was so scared for my little sister how can she disappear? I felt so guilty. My job as a big brother was to protect my sister and I failed. My dad always told me to watch out for her. I was only seven at the time. My mom and dad tried to tell me it wasn't my fault. That I couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened. Normally I waited with her for my parents. But I was sick that day. I think that is when that damn bastard saw his chance."

I swallowed. I did sound familiar.

"They found her three days later in the woods. She was drenched in rain water. They brought her to the hospital. They did test but nothing was wrong with her. Everything was okay. She only had a fever and a concussion. But that was it. Everyone was so relieved. At the time I didn't know what could have happened but when I think about it now I get sick. I am so grateful that that was everything she got. She could have suffered a lot. She probably did. Because she still has those fucking nightmares. She could go home within five days. I couldn't leave her side. I was too afraid that she would disappear again. Somehow Bella doesn't remember a thing. Only deep in her mind. Alice told us what she has been through at the same age. You would think it is the same man. Only with a different name." 

**A/N:**

**I never have written from Emmett's point of view. It was very fun an interesting haha…**

**From now on I'm going to have a chapter song. While writing this chapter I sang along loudly with Kings of leon's- Pyro! What an amazing song. Do you like the song? Again if you never listened to it … just try it one time… maybe you like it =) **

**The reason that I brought the hungergames up was because I just finished the third, and last, book in the series. I loved it! So sad it is over.. I hope the movie will be great when I will come out in March! I hope I don't miss essential things that were in the book. I had that with a lot of movies. Just like twilight and Harry Potter. I loved the books and the movies but when you have read a book you sometimes miss things. Thing you thought must be in the movie! I would have loved to see the phone call Bella made to Edward when she sprained her hand while punching Jake. I thought that was hilarious in the book. **

**Another question (sorry for them):  
>Do you like multiple POV's in this story? Or do you want just one POV each chapter? <strong>


	8. Chapter 07: The Mall

**Hello hello! Here is chapter 7! I have posted some pictures of the characters. I don't have all of them yet because I need to photoshop them. Brown hair to Blonde. Blonde to Brown. Brown eyes to blue. Green eyes to Brown.. if you know what I mean =) and stuff like that so I will be added more pictures over the week. The hardest part is making Nikki Reed's hair blond.. it always looks fake hahah! You can follow my blog I you like! In that way you can stay updated with all the new news and new pictures from this story but also from returning to forks (it's another blog site xD)**

**But anyways have fun reading (I hope)! I talked to much already!**

**Disclaimer: you know what has to come here don't you? I don't own any twilight related things! **

**Chapter Seven: The Mall**

_Previously:_

_EdwardPOV_

_I swallowed. I did sound familiar._

_"They found her three days later in the woods. She was drenched in rain water. They brought her to the hospital. They did test but nothing was wrong with her. Everything was okay. She only had a fever and a concussion. But that was it. Everyone was so relieved. At the time I didn't know what could have happened but when I think about it now I get sick. I am so grateful that that was everything she got. She could have suffered a lot. She probably did. Because she still has those fucking nightmares. She could go home within five days. I couldn't leave her side. I was too afraid that she would disappear again. Somehow Bella doesn't remember a thing. Only deep in her mind. Alice told us what she has been through at the same age. You would think it is the same man. Only with a different name."___

**BellaPOV**

I woke up again next to Edward. His arm was around my waist. Holding my tightly against him. Why was he here next to me in my bed? Not that I mind. He looked so peaceful. His beautiful face was relaxed and I could really look at him. His nose was a little bit crooked. But his face was still perfect.

I opened my eyes after again after a couple of minutes. I stared in the most beautiful emerald green eyes. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks.

"Good morning my Bella." He smiled. But it didn't reach his eyes completely.

"Hi…" a little smile played on my lips. I couldn't help it. "uhmm …what are you doing here? Not that I mind! Ooh gosh did I say that out loud?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, you said that out loud. And I can't seem to mind either." He winked at me. "Well you had a nightmare last night… I think everybody tried to wake you up but nobody managed to do it. Eventually I calmed you down. But you still didn't wake up. "

"Oh shit, really? I have scared you guys to death didn't I? I can't remember a thing. I'm glad bout that but I hate that I scared you!" I looked down. I was ashamed of myself A little.

"Bella, I'm so pleased to hear that you can't remember what you were dreaming. It must have been a horrible dream!" Edward put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Don't blame yourself. You can't do anything about it!"

"Thank you Edward for laying with me."I smiled at him. "Want to have breakfast?"

"I'm starving. So great idea." Edward stepped out of my bed and waited by the door. I quickly followed his action. He opened the door for me and walked behind me to the kitchen.

"What would you like? French toast maybe?" I asked him. He was about to answer when Rose walked in.

"Did I hear French toast?"

"Yes Rose, ahah want some?"

"Off course! You should also taste them Edward!" She smiled at him.

"French toast for me too then" He laughed.

"Could you make some for Em, Jazz and Alice? We could have a group breakfast!"

"Well I better get started then! Could you set the table Edward?"

"I will be right on it!"

"Rose, could you wake everybody up?"

"Okay!" Rose walked to her room. I started the preparations for breakfast and Edward to set the table.

"Can I help you?" He asked when he was done.

"No not really. You could tell me something about yourself maybe?" I was blushing. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I turned the toast that was in the frying pan. 

"What would you like to know?"

"Just something about you I don't know yet."

"Hmm… Let me think." I looked at him. "I play piano, Debussy is only of my favorite composer. Claire de Lune is my favorite piece that he composed."

"Really, my mom played Claire de Lune when I was little around the house. She tried to learn me to play it but it wasn't a success."

"You are kidding me. Well maybe I could teach it you sometimes. I am a great teacher." He winked.

"We will see about that."

The French toast were done. I set them on a plate and walked to the table.

"Rose! Did you call everyone?" I yelled.

"Yeah, they are coming!"

"Okay!"

Breakfast was something. The six of us talked, laughed and ate.

"It was delicious Bells. Like always." Jazz took his last bite.

"I am glad you like it!"

"Okay what are you guys doing all day?" Alice asked.

"Well I have to starting working at six. But that is it." I replied. The others had some homework to do. But wanted to do that tonight.

Alice clapped in her hands. How she could be this energetic in the morning… I couldn't understand. She was a ball of energy that wouldn't stop.

"Let's do something together than! Maybe we could play pool or go to the mall!"

"I am all in for the mall" Rosalie looked at me pleading me with her eyes that I would pick the thing that I hated the most. I know that I will be pulled into shops and have to try on a massive amount of clothes. Alice looked at me too. She also knew how I resented shopping. Her big grey puppy eyes were staring at me.

"Don't fall for it Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Edward shut up! Let her decide" 

"Alice it isn't like she is the tie breaker! Us guys have to decide as well." 

"Please Bella!" She pleaded.

"Only if I am shopping spree free for the next 3 months."

"Well that wouldn't work. Christmas is in three months and we totally have to go shopping for Halloween costumes!" 

"Okay, unless I really I have too."

Alice got up and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you Bella!" She grinned at Rose. 

After a half an hour she got the boys to go as well. They looked just as excited as me. Except for Emmett he would follow Rose without complaining. 

The ride to the mall was short. Rosalie and Alice dragged me along to the entrance as soon as the car stopped.

I learned from a previous visit to the mall that Alice is a force of nature. She is small but she is also a force of nature. They dragged me in lots of different stores. Throwing clothes into the changing room for me to try.

The boy fled and left me behind. They will hear about that when I see them. Emmett is probably in a videogame store and Jasper in the bookstore, trying to find books that are about the civil war. What would Edward be doing?

I was about to go crazy when Edward, speaking of the devil, pulled me silently with him when my friend weren't watching. 

"Let's go to something you like!"

He pulled me to a bookstore. _He knows me better than I thought!_

"Thank god! I was about to yell at them!" I looked at a smug looking Edward. "Don't look like that! You abandoned me! You of all people know how it must be like to shop with one of those crazy girls!"

"Your welcome." He laughed. It sounded like music, music I could listen all day to. "And I know how it is that is why I rescued you! Emmett and Jasper were too scared to even try."

"What a nice brother and friend I have." I said with sarcasm. "Where are that big oaf and cowboy anyways?"

"The last time I saw Emmett he was begging us to get something to eat. He said he was starving."

"Argh, Emmett and his big appetite. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him. I don't get how he is that big but not in a big belly kind of way. Why didn't you go with them?"  
>"It would have been de third time that we stopped for food."<p>

"Poor Jazz. That what he get for leaving me with his sister." Edward smiled and took my hand.

"So how did you know that I liked books?" I looked in his eyes. Big mistake! I was lost in them. They are so green. I didn't even know that that eye color existed.

"Have you seen you book shelve? You have a massive amount of books. You could almost start your own library! You almost as worse as my sister and Rose! Only they have a clothes slash shopping addiction."

I could not help but laugh at his little ramble.

"Okay, maybe I could have a mini library. I just love to read."

I walked towards the shelves with books on them. There were so much books I still like to read. I walked past the rows with my hand on the back of the books. What I liked the most is when you buy a new book it smells new. I love it. Is that strange?

Edward let me ogle all the books for a half an hour before he came back to me with something in his hand. I looked like blank music sheets. Does he compose music? He told us that he played piano. 

"Found something you like?" I nodded and showed him the book I was holding. He took it from me and walked to the cash register.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Buying you the book." 

"Why?"

"Because I like to."

"I hate it when people spent money on me!"

"Well you have to get used to it. Alice and I like to give gifts from time to time."

"It isn't necessary." I argued.

Edward paid for everything and took my hand in his. It felt really nice.

"I will let it slip this time. But don't expect me to be this easy if you buy me something next time. What did bought?"

"Blank Music sheet."

"Are you composing your own music?" I asked. I could be drooling right know. That is so amazing! Just the thought of it.

"I haven't written something down in a while. But something gave me inspiration to start again." He blushed slightly. _Wait why was he blushing?_

"Who inspired you? A girl?"

"Yes… She is amazing." The look in his eyes told me he really must like this girl. Maybe love her even. I wish he could look like that when he thought of me.

"Want to tell me who?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"You will know eventually." He winked at me and dragged me towards Emmett and his third big plate of food.  
>As we sat down I was thinking about who this girl might be. Was is someone I know? Maybe Jessica or Lauren? They don't look bad, they are kind of beautiful if you like the bitchy and annoying voice kind of type with a lot of make-up. Maybe Edward is into that kind of girl. I really don't know. What I do know is that I am to plain to get his attention in that way.<p>

I looked at Edward and tried to picture him with Jessica or Lauren or the girl that sat at the table next to us. She was totally undressing him with her eyes. I wanted to glare at her. But I have no right to do that.

I am Jealous of a girl I might not even know. 

**A/N:**

**That is it! Sorry that I took a week! I wanted to write on valentine's day but my boyfriend surprised me =D So a hadn't time to write! And I was also sick! I hope you had a wonderful valentine's day! Did you do something? **

**Don't forget to check out the blog!**

**Tell me what your favorite valentine's day moment is and the best one will end up in the story =D !**

**What would you like to see in this story?**

**Have I nice weekend! I have to go to a album release party of my mom's boyfriends band's second album…. Wooow what a strange sentence ahah! i hope you understand that one haha.  
><strong>


End file.
